


Mission Report?

by Timeless_Anarchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interview, No Plot, Oneshot, mission report december 16 1991
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: Three years after the truth behind the Stark's was leaked-- James finally agrees to an interview.





	Mission Report?

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, I wrote it a year ago exactly and don't really want to re-write.  
> At least right now, anyways.

It was no coincidence that reporters wanted to speak to him all this week, and especially today, he knew the correlation and there was no way in hell that he was going to speak to  _anyone_  who had ties to the media today. To his luck, only a few were daring enough to actually come knocking. James was honestly impressed by their persistence, even though he made it clear he wasn't going to answer.   
They probably went off to try and find him buying plums at the market or some shit like that after they got the message that the former assassin was not going to answer the door.   
  
Two days of brooding and thinking caused James to book a meeting with the one lucky reporter who had the brains to leave a card a few days prior. James had the interview located in a coffee shop, busy but quiet. He was there early, his back to the wall at the back of the shop so he had a proper view of the activities inside and out.   
James spotted the reporter before the male saw him, giving a quick signal to direct the reporter to his table.   
"I'm glad you decided to meet with me, Mr. Barnes. My name is David Mitchell and I just want to ask you a couple of questions sp I can finish up an upcoming article." James could hear the tremor in the reporter's voice and see the tremble in his hands as he took a seat across from him.   
  
James had a very good idea of the questions the reporter was going to ask, he had been questioned about it before. He pushed his hair away from his face, slipping off a hair tie from his cybernetic arm to pull it back as he looked expectantly at the reporter. "I know what you want to ask, I know that it was no accident you and your other reporter friend wanted to speak to me on the sixteenth.. Don't sugarcoat it or nothin', what do you want to hear?" He couldn't help but notice the man was nervous, the tremor in his voice and the trembling of his hands as he sat down across from the brunet gave it away.   
  
David opened up the notebook he was carrying and pulled a pen from the binding. "I guess I don't have to go through the formalities of explaining how all of this works, since you seem to know. This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes." He fell silent as he flipped through the notebook to find a blank page and produce a tape recorder from his pocket, placing it on the table.   
The former assassin sat back and watched David, waiting for the man to speak again.   
"Alright," The reporter gave a forced half-smile as he switched the small black recorder on and looked at James. "I want to hear your side, your telling of the events of that night."   
  
"There's not much of my side to tell, really." The brunet paused to clear his throat, alternating his gaze from the table to the man in front of him. "It's all on tape, I'm sure it's been leaked online by now." A brief chuckle, "I'm surprised it wasn't leaked when Romanoff spilled the details online back in D.C." He waited while David wrote something down. "I'd be lying if I said I'd forgotten or that I have no feelings about it. I do.. I remember, all of it. There's not a day that goes by when I don't." He swallowed thickly, taking a few deep breaths. "They told me to do it, so I did it. Failure brought unimaginable pain, so I didn't fail. That's my side of it."   
He fell silent again, his arms now crossed in front of his chest, tense. "Is that all you wanted to know?" He asked tersely.   
  
"Any closing remarks you have for the readers?"   
  
James felt his chest tighten and he pressed his biological hand into the tabletop to keep himself grounded. "I remember all of them, every last murder, not just Howard and Maria; I regret all of them, too. Every time I manage to get to sleep I see them, I relive those moments." He looked at David. "I do regret what I did. Hell, I  _knew_  Howard, we had something of an acquaintanceship, and I was made to kill him.. And I'm sorry for it." James' voice cracked and he abruptly stood up, looking over at the reporter. "I think I'm finished talkin' now. Don't make me look like an ass to the world, alright? And I want a copy of the article at my door when it's published." Without waiting for a response, the brunet left without another word, leaving the reporter alone at the table to write the rest of the article. 


End file.
